A Sweet Im Sorry
by ScarletHeartBeat
Summary: Matthew never got to tell Alfred to stop being a jerk so that people will stop hurting him, so he decides to visit Alfred's home. Some fluff, beware of the moe...AmericaXCanada and sorry if its kinda OOC and im terrible at spelling.


After Matthew tried talking to Alfred while he was using a chainsaw, he was scared to try again. Kumajiro (i.e. his polar bear) told him that he should try again...that is...when Alfred wasn't near a chainsaw. So a few days after his last attempt, Matt called Alfred. He didn't pick up though so he just left a message saying he was coming over. Matt figured he would just walk in like he usually does, and when he arrived at Alfred's house...the door was unlocked like usual. Matt just figured that Alfred was at Mickey D's yet again and walked in. He figured the American would be out for at least another hour or so…thus he took a look around. Alfred lived in the same house all his life. It was the same house he and Matt grew up in with Arthur. Feeling Nostalgic, he went into the kitchen.

He gently placed his hand on the cold, green kitchen counter. He remembered watching France cook when he came to visit him. How Alfred was sad when Arthur wouldn't come for weeks. He would worry and come to Matt for comfort. Matthew sighed… "I miss those days…" he accidentally said out loud.

"What days..?" said Alfred, who had a towel around his waist and his hair was soaking wet. He smelled like _American shampoo_…..bleh.

"Ah! Alfred!...um…..how long have you been standing there?" the Canadian asked, attempting to side track the not-so-bright American.

"Long enough…" he replied grimly. He stared at Matt who had blushed a little for showing some nostalgia around his '_Brother_' "I….uh…." he began to say but was interrupted by a loud laugh from the mostly naked and wet American. "what?" Matt asked.

"Did I get ya? I've only been standing here for a minute. (just got out of the shower) Why, did you do something….._embarrassing_?" he pressed. Matt blushed a little more.

"I….I don't think I did…" he said, looking off into space trying to avert his eyes from Al' who was still mostly naked.

"Hey did you need something?" Al asked.

"uh….actually yes. Well…you see…I was um wondering…." Matt began. He really didn't want to talk about it until Al had all his cloths on, especially his underwear.

"I know what you want…" Alfred began. Matt was hoping with all his heart that Al wouldn't make this conversation any more awkward. "You want me to cook for you don't ya?"

"I…wha?" a surprised Matthew asked. Al walked over and put a his hand on Matt's head and patted him softly. Avoiding to touch his signature curl, afraid it might hurt him.

"Why didn't you just say so before? I'd be happy to make you a meal! I know just what to make! Now you go in the other room, and I'll be out in a little bit." He said.

"er…okay." Is all he could manage to say. His face was red, and his hair was a little wet from where Al had touched his head. He was so relieved that Al had told him to leave the room, the poor guy didn't think he could take any more of smelly shampoo and a half-naked 'brother' that was trying to mess with him.

While Alfred was in the other room, he began to think…. "_Alfred isn't my biological brother is he? I guess I always thought he was but we do have different last names…and we don't have the same mom….I wonder if he thinks of me as a brother….hm…he probably does."_ Matt thought to himself, as he smiled.

While Matt was in the other room, he began to think….. "_I wonder if Matt thinks of me as a brother…I mean we aren't biologically brothers….eh whatever, he probably considers us to be brothers. I wonder if he wants maple syrup on his sandwich….hm…I'll add a little anyway, see if he notices_" Al thought to himself as he was making their Hero sandwiches. He finally looked down to see, he is only wearing a towel around his waist…that probably made Matt uncomfortable. Once he finished the sandwiches he darted into his room, dried off and put on cloths.

After sitting down and eating for a little bit, Matt said "So, Al….I came over to ask you if you could-"

"make you a meal, and I did, what are you trying to say? Is my food…..bad to you? Because you didn't have to come over and eat here you know." Alfred said.

"No, that's not it. I came over to talk to you..." Matt finally said.

"oh…sure…." Al said, kind of caught off guard.

"Can you please watch your actions a little bit more? People keep mistaking me for you and coming after me for grudges they have against you. I don't hate you but it really pisses me off when I get all the blame for your stupid actions. Please don't take that in a bad way." The Canadian said.

Alfred just looked at him and blinked. "I..I'm sorry that my actions have affected you that much…I can try to be more careful…But I am getting better about it you must admit!" he desperately tried to replenish what seemed to be Matthew's dislike for him.

"While that is true, you have to say I'm sorry more often to the people you've affected." Matt pleaded.

"OH SWEET JESUS THERE IS MORE?" Al yelled. "*sigh*….how many people have I affected?"

"uh….well…."Matt began, but he could tell Al didn't want an answer and just said. "Its ok…like I said, just try to be more considerate." He smiled sweetly at Al. While Al just looked like he just kicked a puppy.

"Did you like the sandwich at least?" he said trying to retaliate.

"huh…? OH yeah! It was very good, thank you." Matt replied giving Al a cute smile. Suddenly the sad American gained the light back in his eyes and in one swift movement grabbed matt and pulled him into a bear hug. "THANKS MATT! YOU'RE THE BEST!" he yelled.

"Al…..AL! your…crushing me….!" Matt managed to say. Al set him back on his feet and said in a relieved tone "sorry…" Al threw Matt one of his 'Hero Grins' to which Matt replied with a simple smile.

"You wanna play this new video game Japan gave me?" Al asked.

"sure…." Matt said. But when Al turned to go get it, he grabbed his shirt and said "can I have another hug….one that won't kill me?" Al blushed a little and said "uh…sure!" He pulled Matt into a much softer hug. Even though Matt felt bad for asking him for another hug so suddenly, he also felt it was all worth it. Though it only lasted a few seconds it still kept Matt quite warm for a good half hour later.

They played video games through the night (Matt was so owning Al but he wouldn't admit it.)

"Well, goodnight Al. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Matt asked, half awake.

"Sure. I will beat you in Call of Duty though. Take my word for it." Al responded with a smile.

Matt giggled a little then said "Keep your hopes up…goodbye." But as he turned to leave Al stopped him and pulled him into yet another warm hug. "A-Alfred…?" Matt started to say.

"Its to keep you warm until you reach your home!" he said, though that was a lie.

"oh…alright…" Matt said and hugged him back. Al quickly looked around and made sure no one was looking, then he quickly kissed Matt's forehead and then pushed him away. Matt, who was bright red, said "wh…wha…i…you…head…but..aren't….you..."

"Goodnight Matt! See you tomorrow!" Al said, attempting to make it less awkward. He went inside and closed the door. Matt stood there, shell shocked for a second…then shook it off and began his walk home, still bright red but with a smile. Alfred leaned his back against the front door… and stood there for a second and his face was also bright red. He smiled and said "goodnight Matt…" well aware that he couldn't hear him say that.


End file.
